


take me out

by piorunianrteci



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Ichiruki, KaiRuki, Memories, Regret, kuchiki rukia needs a hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci
Summary: "A potem go zobaczyła. I zrozumiała, że jeszcze nic nie jest stracone".czyli krótka historia o zapominaniu, wyrzutach sumienia i niespodziewanej szansie na miłość.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Shiba Kaien
Kudos: 4





	take me out

_Jego_ głos.

Przychrypnięty, przyjemnie niższy, przepełniony ciepłem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła. Czasem z tą specyficzną nutką kąśliwości, podszytą nieustanną chęcią bezpiecznego przekomarzania się i niewybrednych żartów.

To właśnie to było pierwszym, co umknęło z jej pamięci; echo, które tak rozpaczliwie próbowała odtwarzać w swojej głowie, bezsilnie zapętlać niczym ulubioną piosenkę, powoli zanikało, rozmywało się pośród kakofonii innych dźwięków, nieodwracalnie się w nich gubiąc, stapiając się w jeden wielki tumult pozbawiony głębszego sensu i treści. _Jego_ głos wymykał się spomiędzy warstw, budujących jej umysł, był coraz słabszy, mniej wyraźny, aż wreszcie ku jej nieopisanej rozpaczy zniknął w niebycie zapomnienia, utonął w mętnych wodach Lete będąc niczym innym niż kolejnym nieocalonym żalem w pokaźnej kolekcji.

Potem zapomniała _jego_ ciepła. Dużej, męskiej dłoni, która tak bezczelnie rozczochrywała jej włosy w czułym geście, gdy spoglądał na nią z nieopisaną dumą; smukłych, długich palców, pomiędzy które wkradały się hebanowe, aksamitne kosmyki. To przyjemne uczucie, które zawsze emanowało od jego osoby, otaczające go niczym niewidzialna aura, z dnia na dzień stawało się tylko zamglonym wspomnieniem, marną kalką tego, co kiedyś muskało jej skórę, gdy tylko stawała z nim ramię w ramię, ciało przy ciele. Było tylko nieuchwytnym, zwiewnym dymem, podobnie jak _jego_ zapach. Pamiętała tę świeżość i nienachalną woń lawendy, którymi przesiąknięte były czarne poły szaty, a którymi później przesiąkł także i jej umysł. Gdzieś w zakamarkach pamięci odnajdywała, odgrzebywała szczątki i fragmenty tych porozrzucanych, nieuporządkowanych nut; gorzkość zielonej herbaty, którą namiętnie pijał, słodycz bzu, otaczającego ich baraki, a nawet ostry zapach sake, kiedy spędzali leniwe, piątkowe wieczory z resztą dywizji. Te na pozór skrajne, tak oddalone elementy, składały się w całość, będącą tym, co go definiowało, nieustannie otaczając jego osobę; a Rukia bezgranicznie utożsamiła tę mieszaninę z zapachem jego bladej skóry.

Doskonale pamiętała ten jeden moment, który na stałe odcisnął piętno na powierzchni jej umysłu; przerażający, obezwładniający moment, wypełniający całe ciało lodowatym strachem, obłapujący ją obślizgłymi mackami okrutnej świadomości. Wszystkie mięśnie zesztywniały w tym niekontrolowanym skostnieniu, każda komórka wybuchła w niemej panice, a ona nie mogła wykonać ani jednego ruchu. Nie potrafiła drgnąć o milimetr, trwając w niemocy; tylko jej rozszerzone źrenice, dygoczące nerwowo wargi były dowodem terroru, który zalał umysł. Zapomniała; zapomniała rysów szczupłej, pociągłej twarzy, jego wąskich warg wyginających się w tym ogromnym, boleśnie szczerym uśmiechu. Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie odcienia jego oczu; czy na pewno był nieokreślonym błękitem, przechodzącym w morskie tony, czy może bezkresnym kobaltem, przypominającym bezkresne, nocne niebo?

_Nie pamiętała._

Nie pamiętała już tej dumy, zawieszonej w spojrzeniu, błyszczącej na powierzchni jego tęczówek, gdy zalewał ją masą tych wytęsknionych, ukochanych słów pochwały. Radość, skrzące iskierki, wymieszane z ciepłem i serdecznością były niczym innym, jak rozmazanym mirażem, pozbawionym kontekstu i krawędzi. Wszystkie wspomnienia, które tak usilnie próbowała uchronić przed upływem czasu, zaczynały zlewać się w jedną plamę; niewyraźną, rozmytą niczym pod wpływem łez. Był tylko jeden, bezkształtny kleks, tak beznadziejnie rzucony pośrodku białej kartki jej pamięci.

I tak mijały jej dni; w goryczy żalu i niemożności wybaczenia samej sobie. Nie potrafiła _go_ ochronić, przed niczym; przed śmiercią, przed bólem i cierpieniem, aż wreszcie przed tym pieprzonym _zapomnieniem._ A przecież obiecywała sobie, że _jego_ twarz pozostanie na zawsze odciśnięta na ostatniej warstwie duszy, ukryta między zwojami mózgowia budującymi umysł, zachowana przed powiekami niczym najcenniejszy skarb. Wyryta w jej _sercu_.

Zawiodła. Kolejny raz. I jedyne, co mogło w niej pozostać, skrywało się za słowem, będącym zaprzeczeniem dotychczasowych nauk i uczuć, przeciwieństwem tego, czego nauczył ją _Kaien-dono_. Bo prawdą był fakt, że Kuchiki Rukia bezgranicznie znienawidziła samą siebie.

Bywały noce, podczas których błagała o śmierć; spomiędzy jej warg naznaczonych krwią wypływały bolesne monologi, pełne żalu i wyrzutów, przepełnione nadzieją, że tym razem świt dla niej nie nadejdzie. Że już na stałe utknie w tym (nie)bezpiecznym mroku, będzie trwać w zawieszeniu między życiem, a śmiercią, między nihilizmem, a egzaltacją, uciekając od codzienności, która miażdżyła jej drobne ciało przypominające skórę naciągniętą na zmęczone kości. Nie wiedziała, skąd brała pokłady siły i samozaparcia, by przeć przed siebie; nie wiedziała, dlaczego z każdym kolejnym wschodem słońca, rozświetlającym atramentowe niebo, ona również wstawała razem z nim, ożywając z nocnego marazmu, wyrywając się z przerażającego delirium, będącego prywatnym, niekończącym się koszmarem.

A potem _go_ zobaczyła. I zrozumiała, że jeszcze nic nie jest stracone.

Początkowo był jej impulsem, pewnego rodzaju bodźcem, a może nawet iskrą, która pozwoliła rozpalić płomień, odgonić mrok zapomnienia, spowijający umysł. Był punktem zwrotnym w życiu, katalizatorem, pozwalającym, by raz jeszcze mogła spróbować kogoś uratować, odmienić nie tylko swój los, lecz także i _jego._

Lecz przede wszystkim Kurosaki Ichigo był echem; był namacalnym wspomnieniem jej ukochanego mężczyzny, przypominając niedorzeczną, nierealną kalkę, idealnie odwzorowującą tego, o którym nie mogła zapomnieć. Gdy spoglądała na rudowłosego, komnaty jej umysłu powoli się otwierały, rozchylały drzwi, prezentując nieodwiedzane wnętrza, labirynty nabierały sensu, a ona odnajdywała zaginione, zapomniane kawałeczki wspomnień, urwane migawki, tworzące istny film przed powiekami kobiety. W jego zadziornym uśmiechu widziała _tamten_ uśmiech, w zaciętym spojrzeniu brązowych oczu majaczyła stanowczość morskich tęczówek, a jego pociągła twarz, czasami wykrzywiona w butnym grymasie, przenosiła ją do dni wypełnionych słońcem, goryczą zielonej herbaty i zapachem lawendy, drażniącym jej nozdrza. Bywały momenty, gdy łapała się na tym iluzorycznym poczuciu, że znów zapętla swoje życie; spoglądała na jego szerokie plecy, umięśnione barki, napinające się pod ciężarem miecza i miała wrażenie, że to nie Ichigo, lecz _on,_ stoi tuż obok niej. Że zaraz odwróci głowę, odgarnie hebanowe kosmyki z czoła i jego wargi wykwitną uśmiechem pełnym dumy. A potem przenosiła wzrok wyżej, na kark i rude pasma włosów, które sprowadzały ją boleśnie na ziemię, wyrywały z zamglonego, niebezpiecznego amoku wspomnień.

Choć było to gorzkie, musiała to wreszcie przed sobą przyznać. Nie mogła dłużej szukać w nim Kaiena.

I gdy tylko pogodziła się z tą myślą, gdy w końcu wypuściła spomiędzy dłoni zaciśniętych w nerwowym uścisku tę nieracjonalną chęć porównywania, kalkowania dwóch mężczyzn, poczuła ogromną ulgę. Zupełnie, jakby olbrzymi ciężar wreszcie spadł z jej klatki, umożliwiając oddychanie. Jakby znalazła remedium na truciznę, krążącą od tylu lat w żyłach, wypalając poczucie winy pomiędzy trzewiami, naznaczając każdy atom i cząsteczkę. Tak, to był ten moment. Moment przełamania, zmiany, dosłowny punkt zwrotny w jej życiu. Bo gdy tylko pozwoliła Kaienowi odejść, pozostać jedynie wspomnieniem, echem pierwszej miłości i obiektu admiracji, wreszcie poczuła, że może być szczęśliwa. Że może wreszcie jest gotowa pokochać _kogoś innego._

Ichigo był dla niej już tylko _Ichigo_ ; tym głupim, narwanym rudzielcem, nieodpowiedzialnym imbecylem, który tak bezczelnie wywrócił jej świat do góry nogami. Który bez wahania, bez zaproszenia ani prośby, w pierwszym odruchu, całkowicie naturalnie ją _uratował._ Naprawił. Sumiennie zbierał rozbite kawałki duszy i serca, cierpliwie dopasowywał do siebie elementy, składał je w całość, by wreszcie dać Rukii to poczucie _kompletności._ Nadzieję na lepsze jutro. A przede wszystkim _tę_ miłość. Nową, bezwarunkową, miłość, której rozpaczliwie potrzebowała, desperacko poszukiwała. 

I którą wreszcie odnalazła w spojrzeniu orzechowych tęczówek, cieple jego dłoni i sercu, tak instynktownie jej podarowanym. 


End file.
